


Storm of Emotions

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, lets make yun suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Sometimes we forget that Yun is only 15





	Storm of Emotions

Yun sighed as he crouched down to change Jeaha’s bandages. He wasn’t fully healed and they were already traveling. Yun had to admit, they all did look better the closer they got to the capitol. Shinha and Zeno were munching on some food. A pang went through Yun as he was reminded that at least he could help the others, Zeno was just… 

Yun shook his head. He still had nightmares from when the fire happened that night. He had looked like a burned piece of meat and then in seconds he was fine. Yun hated that. The endless torture of Zeno by Mizari did not help Yun’s nightmare situation. 

“Um, Yun. That really tight,” Jeaha complained.

“Oh! Sorry,” Yun loosened it paying more attention this time. 

“Are you okay? You usually do a wonderful job,” Jeaha inquired. 

Yun shook his head, “I’m just worried about you guys. You shouldn’t be traveling after a fight like that.” 

Kija smiled, “We’ll be fine!” 

Hak was passed out on the ground. He must’ve been exhausted too. Everyone was tired. Yun sighed, tying off Jeaha’s bandage and sat down. He glanced at Zeno, who was staring him. Yun wondered what he was worried about. He had  a way of reading their minds. Maybe it was just his experience or maybe Zeno was just a people person, but he always had a way of know exactly what they needed to hear. 

“Hey, lad,” he gave a small smile, “Do you want to come with Zeno to get some fresh water?” 

Yun nodded. He wanted to talk to Zeno anyway. They both grabbed some pots and started towards the river that was nearby. 

“Is the lad okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot,” Zeno asked. 

“A lot happened in Xing. I guess I’m just still in shock, you guys took a lot of hits and then… they tried to  _take_  you,” Yun’s voice quivered. 

“It was scary there for awhile, wasn’t it,” Zeno agreed. 

They had reached the small stream and Yun felt himself shaking. Zeno set the pot down and hugged him, “You are as strong as the rest of us, lad, but you and the miss are the youngest out of all us. It is okay to express if you are troubled.”

Yun nodded, he found himself grabbing on to Zeno’s clothing, almost crying. The fire, Mizari…

“I just don’t like it when you guys get hurt,” HIs voice cracked at hurt. 

Zeno chuckled, “We don’t like getting hurt either, but if it’s to protect you and the miss and each other, then we don’t mind.” 

“I do! There was the fire-” 

“Is that what’s gotten you so worked up? Lad, I’m fine,” Zeno insisted. 

Yun nodded, “Exactly, you’re perfectly fine and it’s disheartening. On one hand, you can protect us better than anyone and I really don’t have to worry about your well being. On the other, I’m having nightmares and I’m worried to death about you. I… I don’t like seeing you die, even if you’re not really dying.” 

Zeno nodded, “It’s okay. To make up for it, how about Zeno cooks tonight?”

Yun shook his head, “You leave huge chunks in the food when you cook. Who taught you to cook?” 

“My wife.” 

“Who taught her?” 

“Zeno thinks Kaya was self-taught.” 

“Oh that explains it.” 

“Zeno likes the way he cooks!” 

“It doesn’t get done all the way! Gosh, what am I going to do with you?!” 


End file.
